Old Memories And A New Love
by Hell North
Summary: Hibari and Dino have a fight on the rooftop of the school, but the an old photo of Dinos history brings back odd memories and let Hibari get jealous. (D18/SD)


Breathless Dino slid down with his back to the wall. He was again in Japan and wanted to visit his disciple, but as always, Hibari Kyoya hadn't the slightest bit of interest to talk normal with the blond. But actually he had expected nothing else. He knew the cloud guardian long enough by now to see through this relationship. But there were still plenty of things that tasks him puzzle.

When he looked up, he saw that the dark-haired boy was out of breath as well. And he held his right arm. Dino had managed to hurt him there with his whip. Even if he hadn't have fun by doing this.

"Why do you look so stupid at me?" snapped the younger one on the other side of the roof. A small smile crept onto Dinos lips.

"Don't you think you ought to be examined once?"

"Nonsense, this is nothing. I'm not herbivore like you, who is running to the doctor with every little complaint! "

The contempt was clearly heard in Kyoyas voice, but it could not deceive the slight tremble. Apparently the Italian aimed better than he was supposed to. His brow furrowed and he looked concerned at the boy. He reminded him in that moment of Squalo, after they had fought against each other for the first time. He could still remember.

Squalo was during school days as loud and stubborn as now. His ambition had at that time knew no bounds and his temper was more than once run away with him. No one in their class wanted to have something to do with him. But Dino had watched the young swordsman always, even then. His behavior had confused him. How could someone just doing that? Everyone who looked at him just in the wrong way was immediately involved in a fight with him. Therefore, all stayed at a distance.

One day, during the lunch break, Dino had been alone. That did not occur very often, because he got along with everybody very well. But today he had individually decided to sit by himself. He had completely forgotten that he still had to give a lecture. So he had to work through the material during the break to get at least a D. But after about five minutes, he was interrupted while trying to learn when a shadow appeared in front of him.

"VOOOOIII! All alone today? That's all right with me, "screamed the Squalo and grabbed the collar of Dinos shirt.

"H-hey, now wait a minute! W-What did I do? "

"Do you think I don't notice that you glare at me for ages every day?"

"B-but I don't do so!" lied Dino, who already had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He realized what came down here.

"You little, rotten rat! Do you really think just because you look pretty good and have so many friends I would spare you? Come on, you were going to fight, so do it! "

And then a fist landed on the face of the blond. Squalo had released him, so now he staggered backward. He tripped over something and landed on his back, while he covered his bleeding nose with one hand. He groaned when standing up, looking shocked at Squalo. He had a wicked smile on his face, and came again to him, hands clenched into fists.

"Dino!"

Both boys turned around. Leyla, a girl Dino had already gone out a few times, came out from the school run to them. When she saw the injured, she stopped. Apparently she could imagine what was happening and yelled at Squalo: "You nasty bitch! That was you, right? I will tell the director and then you fly out of school! "

"Oh no, you will not do, you fury!"

Within seconds, the young swordsman reached the girl. He was going to slap her with the shallow hand while holding her back on her wrist. Suddenly Dino appeared in front of him and this time it was Squalo, who had to plug in a fist. The blonde pushed Leyla behind himself and tried to sound threatening, as he said: "Do not touch her. If you have a problem with me, then clear it together with me, but let her out of it. "

For a moment no one said anything. Squalo wiped his hand across his nose and looked at the blood. Then he raised his eyes and looked at Dino from head to toe. The Blond felt visibly uncomfortable in his own skin. But he did not budge, still staring at the white-haired. Incredulous, he watched as on Squalos face a kind smile spread as he said: "Voi! Look at this, the dub show us the hero. Pretty brave for someone like you. But I must admit, the punch was not bad", he turned to the girl continued; "Go away, Sweety. I still have something to clarify with your friend here. And woe to you if tell someone of what has happened here. "

Leyla hurriedly ran to her friends, who had just come out of the school door. She turned again to Dino, who smiled at her gently. Apparently that was enough for her as a sign that it was fine if she left both of them alone.

"So, Squalo, what have you ..."

The blond couldn't keep talking anyway. Squalo dragged him behind a tree, pressed it against the trunk and kissed him. As a pillar of salt solidifies, with a red face and wide open eyes the Italians stared at his counterpart. What the hell was the meaning of this?

Squalo broke the kiss him and said softly, for his standards: "Never before has anyone really defend against myself. That was ... really not bad."

Apparently he expected that Dino would say something, but he was still not quite himself. He had the feeling that someone had pulled the plug on his brain. His head was completely empty. All he could do was staring at Squalo, who made his reputation as a school racket all the glory and had just kissed him.

As Squalo realized he would not get an answer, he bent once to the blonde again and put his lips lightly on the Dinos. He seemed to awake from his trance now and kissed him softly back.

Since that day, something had changed between the two. Dino spend during breaks time with the young swordsman, even if it wasn't welcomed at all. However, he tolerated the presence of the others and had to admit that this idiot was different. For nearly three years, the two had been a secret couple. Then Dino became the official boss of the Chivarone Familiga and Squalo was connected to Xanxus. Nevertheless, they remained friends.

Dino unconsciously reached into his pocket and grabbed the photo that he had always carried. When he felt the smooth surface, he let go abruptly as he had burned himself.

This gesture was also noticed by Hibari and his gaze fixed on the bag. He wondered what the blonde was hiding from him. Not that it would really interest him, but that Dino was hiding something from him wasn't typical. And what was that facial expression? Never before he had seen the blond-haired in this way. The clear + eyes were veiled at once, and a melancholy smile had replaced the concern in the face of the Italian. Well, maybe Kyoya was quite curious.

"What you've got there?" the direct question came and the Mafia boss winced as Hibari would have slapped him. All of a sudden Dino was back in reality. He blinked and then laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh, nothing," he said very little convincing, avoiding Hibaris view.

Since then, much had changed. And since Dino had met the cloud guardian the thoughts of his broken relationship with the Varia member became rare. And if he was honest, he did not want that Kyoya found out about Squalo and him. Then he probably wouldn't speak to him ever again. Finally, he had, as far as Dino had noticed that, not interested in him. And as long as the mafia boss was he simply accepted in his near, he was alright.

"You're a bad liar, Bronco. Either you show me what are you hiding there from me or I'll look after it myself. "

This marked the Younger in motion and he came over to the blonde. He did not like it when people lied to him. Especially not, when this particular herbivore tried it.

"I told you, it's nothing, really. Hey, Kyoya, stop that! "

But the dark-haired one was quicker than Dino and pulled the old photo from his jacket pocket. On it were two boys who were about to Hibaris age. One of the two was clearly Dino. His smile was the same one that he put on whenever he got to face Kyoya. But this time it was not intended for him, but for the other boy in the picture, who tried to stare at the blond evil, but a slight smile played on his lips, which identifies his annoyed expression as a lie. He seemed to be familiar to Hibari. Where had he seen him before? He searched his memory until he arrived back at the ring fights. Of course, this loud swordsman with the long hair! But why he was so close to the Bronco on this? And why he's got that grin of Dino as gift?

"What's that?"

"Kyoya give me back the picture. I-"

Kyoya threw the picture on the ground, clenching his hands into fists. His eyes were cold and germinated in him a rage that was directed less against the mafia boss as against the white-haired.

"Why are you smiling at this guy on the picture, just like you would otherwise do only with me?" Asked the dark-haired one, and fixed the blonde with his eyes. When he was going to take away the photo, Hibari stepped on it with one foot.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Now calm down again, Kyoya! That's just a recollection of my school days. No reason to make such a rebellion. "

"Stop lying to me! What have you to do with this guy? It's this loudmouth who fought Takeshi Yamamoto, right? "

A resigned sigh left Dinos lips and he looked away. When the dark-haired boy wanted to know it so badly, he had to tell now. But he could not see him in the eye.

"Well, if you want to hear it. Squalo and I have known each other for half an eternity and we were a pair during our school days. Then the whole thing has somehow grown apart. Now we're just friends. I'm over him. Satisfied? "

After a nightmarish moment of silence Hibari says: "Why are you carrying a picture of your ex-boyfriend with you?"

"Why not? I told you that we're friends, right?"

Only now Dino dared again to look at the younger one. Had he already been so close to him previously? Dino saw that there was a slight blush crept on Hibaris cheeks. Suddenly, he felt two soft lips on his, but before he could react, they were gone again.

Hibari took on the old picture and tore it into little pieces, before he dropped it from the roof of the school.

"Kyoya!"

"You're mine now. You do not need this anymore."

Dino became a little redder than it already was, and smiled. Hibari did not look at him. The blonde gently took the boy's chin in his hand and kissed him. Without any protest the dark-haired reciprocated the kiss. When they broke apart, Hibaris whispered in Dinos ear: "Promise that you won't smile like that to anyone else but me."

"I promise."


End file.
